


Ex Boyfriend

by smutfinite



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutfinite/pseuds/smutfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenario: You and Hoya broke up because he met someone else, but months later he shows up at your door wanting you back. <br/>Rating: angsty and hot with a sweet ending!</p><p>Originally posted at Smutfinite on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex Boyfriend

Another night, another cup ramen for one in front of the TV. The drama you were watching was reaching it’s climatic end, and you slurped your noodles as the male lead hunted down the female lead in a high speed car chase through downtown Seoul. You were on the edge of your seat, so ready for what was about to happen, when the buzzer for your door went off. Weird, you weren’t expecting anyone this evening – quite clearly, from the way you were dressed in a old, large grey tank top that once belonged to an ex of yours and what your friends always called ‘booty shorts’, paired with a delightful pair of house slippers that would make any old neighbourhood lady proud. You trundled to the door as the buzzer went off again and yelled out that you were coming. Jeez, impatient much? You wondered if it was the landlord. You were pretty sure you hadn’t been late with the rent this month. Kicking one of the never-properly-unpacked cardboard boxes in the hallway, you scrambled with the locks on the door, and flung it open, ready to give whoever was bothering you an earful.

The last person you expected to see was standing outside your door. Honestly, even if the pope himself had turned up there you would have been less surprised. You froze where you were, in the doorway, your mouth hanging open in shock. There, in the hallway in front of you was your ex boyfriend, Lee Howon.

He smiled awkwardly at you, rubbing the back of his neck. There was a silence hanging between the two of you that was heavy with months of no contact and years thrown down the drain and heart aches and betrayals. You closed your mouth. You swallowed hard.

“What are you doing here?” You managed to say, your voice high pitched. How did you know where I lived now? Was a more appropriate question, but your mouth apparently blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

He stood there for a few seconds, not saying a thing. Just looking at you. You felt self conscious, pulling down at the hemline of your tshirt, realising it used to belong to him and feeling that horrible flip in your stomach.

“Hi. I… well, I had some letters for you sent to the old place,” he pulled a few envelopes out of his coat, “and they looked important. So…”

“So… you couldn’t have given them to someone else, or forwarded them to me?” You felt your face growing hot in irritation.

He shrugged, holding out the letters. You felt suddenly extremely pissed. After months of no contact whatsoever the least he could do was answer some of your questions. You walked back into the apartment leaving the door open behind you. When he hadn’t followed you in straight away, you turned to look over your shoulder at him.

“Well? Are you coming in? I have some of your things that must have been mixed up with my stuff when…you know…” When I had to move out of our apartment, you added in your mind.

He cleared his throat and you headed down the corridor towards the living room, quickly kicking the empty ramen container under the table and out of view. He stood by the doorway, looking as if he wasn’t sure what to do with himself, and you felt the anger rising in you again. Stomping over to a box in the corner of the room, you grabbed a handful of the CDs that were in there.

“These are yours, right?” You asked, an edge to your voice.

He took a step towards you, eyes flicking between the CDs and your face, and nodded.

“Yeah, they’re mine I’m pretty sure… You never liked Usher that much… “

“It wasn’t that I didn’t like Usher, just that you overplayed him, Hoya.”

You both froze at your accidental use of his old nickname, the drama still playing on the TV loud in the background. It wasn’t meant to be like this. It was never meant to be like this. You guys had been together for so long, everything was going well. He got that promotion he’d been aiming for at the dance academy and he started teaching full classes. You could afford to get a place together, so you did. You felt all the memories rushing at you as you stood in your tiny living room, surrounded by the chaos of your life without him. It had been a while since you’d cried about it all, but now you felt tears pricking at your eyes.

“What happened to us?” You asked, your voice thick.

He looked down at the floor. He was wearing odd socks. You nearly laughed at the sight of them. You’d usually ended up pairing them for him because he would always forget. Shaking your head, you wiped a hand quickly under your eyes and sniffed, plastering a smile onto your face and heading back over to the box.

“I can just pop these back in here then, and you can take the box home with you. I think that’s all of it.” You tried picking up the box, but it was a little too heavy.

“I’ll get it, its okay.” His voice was quiet.

His arm brushed against yours as he leaned down to pick up the box, and you cursed your body for betraying you so terribly as goosebumps rose on your skin and you felt a familiar twinge of want in your abdomen. It was completely unfair for you to still want him physically just as much as you had when you were still together. Brushing a hand up and down your arm as if you were chilly, you grabbed the remote for the aircon and turned it down a bit.

You stood awkwardly by the doorway to your bedroom as he walked towards the coffee table and placed the box of CDs onto it. Your fingers played with the worn fabric of your tshirt and you were unable to meet his eyes as he turned to look at you.

“Can we talk or something?” He asked, taking a hesitant step towards you.

You felt your heart swell when you finally looked up at him. Why was it that even after everything that had happened between you, seeing him stood there in his odd socks, with an almost smile on his face and his messy hair made you feel like you wanted to reach out and touch his cheek? Put your arms around him and hug him tightly? But there was just one issue that stopped you from reaching out to him.

“Sure. We can talk. I’ll go first. How is Yura?”

You watched the way his eyebrows shot up in surprise and felt satisfied. Now you had the power. You’d mentioned her first. He looked uncomfortable, and that’s how you wanted it. He let out a heavy sigh.

“Going in for the kill, huh?” He said, “Why would you even ask about her?”

“Oh, I don’t know? Maybe because she was one of the worst things that ever happened to me?” You spat back sarcastically.

Now it was his turn to be speechless. You ran a hand through your hair, blowing your fringe out of your eyes.

“You had a haircut.” He said out of nowhere.

“Yeah…”

“It looks nice.”

You stared at him, trying to read the expression in his eyes. You didn’t know what to do with yourself. You felt like you were either going to cry or punch him and you weren’t sure which would be worse.

“We… we broke up a while ago. Me and Yura. It wasn’t right.” He was still looking right at you.

You rolled your eyes, letting out a derisive laugh.

“Wow. And here I was thinking that what you guys had was forever.” You snapped.

You looked down again, feeling your face flush. You were angry, and upset and worst of all just him being in the same room as you had you feeling hot and bothered. You hated that just seeing him caused you to feel this way. No matter what an asshole he’d been, your body still craved him.

“This isn’t easy for me either, you know. None of it has been easy!” His voice was raised now.

He’d taken a step towards you. He was close enough for you to reach out and touch him if you wanted to.

“In all honesty, I… I’ve missed you. That’s why I came today. I missed you, I wanted to see you again. Okay? It never felt like it was over for me, you just left and we never.. we never spoke again and that was it?? You think I wanted any of this?” He was breathing faster, his eyes flashing with anger.

You clenched your hands into fists by your sides, feeling your whole body heating up. You were almost shaking as you stepped closer to him, standing right in front of him and jabbing a finger into his chest.

“You’re the one who decided you’d fallen for someone else, Hoya, not me! You’re the one who… who ruined everything we’d built together! You’re the one who hurt me. I should hate you.”

There was silence, filled only by your heavy breathing. You weren’t even aware you’d started crying until he reached out a hand and swept a tear from your cheek with his thumb. You jerked away from his touch, wiping at your face with your hands, irritated with yourself.

“But you don’t hate me?” He asked in a small voice, his hand still held out towards you.

You stared at him, taking in every feature of his face, lingering on his lips longer than you should have, remembering how they used to feel. The air was tense, as of it was crackling with electricity. You felt like your heart was going to burst out of your chest. And then as if some kind of unspoken agreement passed between the two of you, you ended up moving towards each other at the same time, his chest colliding with yours as you grasped at his shoulders, your fingers digging in forcefully, his hands tangling themselves in your hair and pulling harder than he should have as you slammed your lips into his, biting down on his bottom lip hard and making him groan in pain and, judging by the way he pushed you against the door behind you, in pleasure too. His body was all hard muscle and heat, and so familiar that you remembered every inch of it. Fumbling behind you, you managed to grab the door handle, dragging him into the bedroom by the collar of his jacket, which you suddenly felt was completely in the way. Dragging it off his shoulders and down his arms, you almost growled when your hands touched the bare skin of his toned arms, the tank top he was wearing almost identical to the one you had on right then. 

“Off. Take it off.” You demanded against his mouth, tugging at the bottom of the top.

He did what you said, immediately grabbing you at the hips and shoving you against the wall, kissing and nipping at the soft skin of your neck while you raked your nails down his back, not caring that you would leave a mark there. You wanted him to remember this, you wanted him to go home knowing you’d been all over him. His hand worked it’s way down your body, slipping under your top and then gliding over your skin roughly until he got to your nipple, rolling it in between his finger and thumb and making you arch into him, panting desperately. You needed to take back the control, you though to yourself, and pushed him off you. Hoya looked shocked for a moment, stepping away from you, concern on his face. You smirked, pushing him again, harder, towards the bed. The back of his knees hit the mattress and he fell back into a sitting position as you straddled his lap, pushing him back to lie down, pulling at his jeans and belt as his hands kneaded at your thighs and your ass. You leaned in to capture his mouth with yours again, his hands roaming all over you until they cupped your backside again, pulling your roughly against him. You let out a moan at the feeling of his erection rubbing against you through your clothes. He bucked his hips up, watching your face as you moaned again, unable to control yourself. You’d missed him. You’d missed this. How he knew your body so well, how he barely even had to do a thing to have you so turned on, to have you wanting him so badly. You couldn’t wait. You couldn’t hold it in. Reaching down, you undid his belt, jerking his jeans and boxers over his hips and he lifted you up with his strong arms, positioning you right above him and shoving your shorts to the side to give him access, pulling you down onto his erection as your nails scraped at his chest. You rolled your hips once, feeling the prickles of electric lust coursing across your skin, barely even able to let out a moan as your voice caught in the back of your throat. His hands were holding you in place above him, his mouth open as he tried to control his breathing, never taking his eyes of your face. You moved again, suddenly needing the friction, needing the fire. His hands moved up to your waist as you sat up straighter, rotating your hips a few more times before bouncing up and down. He gasped at the feeling, holding his breath and digging his fingers into you. You leaned forwards again, kissing his shoulder before biting down in it, hard. His hands were on your butt again, helping you keep a steady rhythm as you rode him. You bit him again, this time on his neck, making him growl and thrust into you harder. Suddenly he was flipping you over, hovering above you, the animalistic look in his eyes thrilling you even more. He was annoyed, and you were jubilant. He rid you of your shorts quickly, throwing them onto the floor. With one hand on your breast, he used the other to line himself up with your entrance again, before hooking your leg over his shoulder and slamming himself into you. You let out a cry as he hit you deep inside, his thrusts were hard and fast, relentless as your whole body quaked beneath him. He kissed you then, and you wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him against you to cause more friction between your bodies. Knowing what you needed, he slipped his hand down to your clit, rubbing his fingertips against you in time with every thrust. You felt yourself spiralling out of control, hanging onto him for dear life, your bodies both covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He reached behind you, grabbing the headboard to give himself more leverage as he continued thrusting into you at the same pace, not faltering at any point. You were screaming out in pleasure now, not caring about keeping the noise down. As you felt yourself approaching orgasm, you grabbed at his shoulders and craned your neck up to kiss him.

“N-now. Now.” You managed to gasp out, just as you always had every time you’d had sex with him before and you felt him start to lose his self control.

He jerked his hips, and as you felt yourself falling apart in his arms, your head spinning with pleasure, he followed close behind. You’d always been so good at timing your orgasms, and apparently months apart hadn’t changed a thing. 

Lying there quietly afterwards, with him collapsed onto you, using your stomach as a pillow, you could have been forgiven for thinking you’d been transported back to 6 months before.

“This doesn’t change a thing, you know. I still think you’re an asshole.” You said, unconvincingly.

He reached up to take a strand of your hair in his fingers, tucking it behind your ear.

“And don’t think I’m just going to forgive you this easily.” You continued, your voice faltering only a little bit.

He sat up, leaning in to kiss you gently, his hand cupping your chin.

“A-and I’m still not sure if I hate you or not…” You said, trailing off as he kissed you again, longer this time. “Also, you would have to prove yourself really, really well.”

“And how,” he kissed your neck, “would I go about proving myself?”

“I have a few ideas…” You said, sighing as he kissed your clavicle, pulling at your tshirt.

“You should take this off now.” He said hoarsely.

You nodded, “Great idea.”


End file.
